Nurvak
'''Nurvak '''is an Agent of the D.O.W; a secret U.S. military branch meant to defend the nation's soils against supernatural threats. Specifically, Nurvak is the New Leader of Team Naga, who were now known for their Army courage and endurance. History Born Jason Shepard in Atwater, California, an orphan left outside of a small orphanage, he had no idea who his birth mother or father were. As he was raised there, most of the other children made fun of him for being different, with his orange eyes, though he didn't mind at all what other kids thought of him, as he was more intrested in finding out about himself. During his years in high school, Jason was well known for making a habit of fighting many people around his age. One day as the recruitment officers were visiting his school, he decided that now was the chance to go fight the good fight, and enrolled in the very next day. After graduation at age 18, he joined the army and was trained to be a Lieutenant for about two years. The experience changed him, as he was now counted on to keep people alive. After 3 years of service, he rented an apartment in Los Angeles and decided to live out his days as a college student to gain his bachelor's degree. During his second semester of school, he recieved a mysterious phone call asking that he come to the pier for an important meeting he needed to be part of. Having no clue why, he made his way and found two people in the dark, and they asked for him to be one of the few to join a secret Military Branch known as the Department of Occult Warfare. Jason had never expected this and decided that it would be alot better than having to cram for exams at college, When he started on his first mission a demon spawn fused inside of him giving him the new nickname Nurvak, and after many missions he ranked up and became the new Team leader of Team Naga. Personality As a child, living in an orphanage with no clue about who his real mother or father were, he was a well-behaved kid who didn't like causing trouble. At times when it was needed to be serious he would be, though Jason would still try to goof around, wanting to be the clown on all occasions. Though he didn't get adopted until he was 12, he still stayed the same, except when people made fun of his parents or his friends, and then all Hell would break loose. During high school, most people would often stay away from him out of fear of what he would do to them, should they start running their mouths. Abilites While on his first official mission as The New Leader of Team Naga, he found himself face-to-face with a dying demon who when attacked him infected him with it's spawn. Though he has some control over it, they are still in constant struggle to see which one of them is keeping control of his body. The Spawn inside of him calls itself Nurvak and at times talks to Jason trying to get him to give control to him. *Slime-like state which can absorb bullets and projectiles. *Harden into a resilient state and morph body structure. *Immunity to Demon Weapons.